contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Mach 777
is a miniboss in the Contra series. Description A bipedal mecha that is able to walk on walls and the ceiling. Despite the small size of its cockpit, it can hold and release a myriad of smaller devices with which to attack the player. Appearances ''Contra: Hard Corps In order to fight this enemy, the player must choose "Go after Deadeye Joe" at the end of the first level, and then "Surrender and fight later" when they get ambushed by Colonel Bahamut and Dr. Mandrake. In the last stage of that route, Space Station, Dr. Mandrake will teleport in place while riding the Mach 777 and attack the player as they are riding a very long elevator which connects Earth to Bahamut's station in space. The fight consists of two main phases: ;First phase At the beginning of the fight, the vehicle will start leaping across the room, landing on either the elevator's floor, walls, or ceiling; stay on the corners in order to avoid it. After the fourth jump, it will remain on wherever surface it landed last, open its cockpit, and unleash any of the following attacks, depending on the surface it landed on: *'Roof': Sends out six flying devices which quickly take a position and then project a fire blade as they rapidly start spinning in place, then all devices reposition themselves at a random spot and repeat the attack. Only the blades themselves are lethal, the spheres are safe to pass through unharmed. After about four times this attack is performed, the boss will start leaping inside the elevator again. *'Right wall': The mecha opens its cockpit and starts releasing a multitude of small Mach 777s. Stay right below the boss and fire at an angle in order to both remain safe and inflict damage. *'Left wall': Releases two red sticks (one at a time) that home in on the player at a unique 90°-180° angle, then extends a longer portion outward in an attempt to hit the player (again, one at a time). The entire stick is lethal at all times, except when sliding, so evasion may be difficult due to the sticks' erratic movement pattern. After performing three extensions, one of the sticks will self-destruct. Once both sticks explode, this attack will end. Note that the vehicle never attacks while on the floor. If it lands on the floor, it will simply jump to another surface and likely perform its next attack there. The mecha also never performs the same attack twice in a row. ;Second phase The boss will start walking inside the elevator in a clockwise direction, so keep circling around it by climbing on the walls and ceiling in order to avoid it. As the mecha keeps walking, its legs will start growing more and more, effectively reducing the space in the lift for the player to maneuver as the battle progresses. Just keep firing at the cockpit at every opportunity and the boss will eventually be destroyed. The elevator will reach its destination in space only after defeating Mach 777, allowing the player to fight this route's final boss: Big Magnum. C: The Contra Adventure'' The walker comes out of a Pill in the Weightless Elevator level after the Elevator Slug. It walks around the elevator and fires off curving and rebounding shots. After it takes enough damage, its legs will blow off and it will start hovering around while firing off curving rockets that can be shot down. See also *Doctor Geo Mandrake Category:Mechas Category:Hard Corps bosses Category:The Contra Adventure bosses